morkandmindyfandomcom-20200214-history
Long Before We Met
Long Before We Met was the seventh episode from the fourth season of Mork & Mindy, also the 80th overall episode in the series. Co-written by Deborah Raznick and John B. Collins, the episode, which was directed by Frank Buxton. premiered on ABC-TV on November 19, 1981. Synopsis When they attend Mindy's high school reunion, Mork becomes jealous of Mindy's ex-boyfriend, so he travels back in time to see how the young lovers interacted back in the day. Meanwhile, Cora babysits Mearth. Full storyline Mindy eagerly anticipates her 10 year high school reunion, featuring the sole fourth season appearance for Crissy Wilzak as Glenda Faye Comstock (thus, her last series episode). She hasn't fond memories of nerd Dickie Nimitz (Paul Reubens), but is amazed to see old boyfriend Steve Sanders (Robin Strand), having spent two years together before graduation. Mork finds himself jealous after watching his wife dance with her former high school beau, and despite reassurances from Mindy it appears that 'Stevie' hasn't given up on her even after 10 years and marriage to another man. Traveling back in time to see how he would fare with Mindy on prom night, Mork poses as a Russian exchange student and even meets Fred McConnell. Steve proves to be quite the elitist snob, Dickie the dweeb shows how little he's changed, while Mindy is already looking forward to becoming a journalist, charmed by the stranger with the accent. Steve and Mindy are chosen as prom king and queen, on the night when she calls it quits with him so she can dance with Mork. In the end, Mindy gratefully admits that she sometimes feels that she's waited all her life for Mork (Orson makes another rare appearance). Mork's red time travel shoes ("there's no place like home") reappear in the third chapter of "Gotta Run," the series' final filmed episode. Trivia *In the Pilot, Mindy says she's 21, which would make her graduation in 1975. In this episode, Mindy attends the 10 year high school reunion for the Class of 1971. *Glenda Faye Comstock had been a regular in season 3, but was dropped from the cast when the show was retooled. This marked her final appearance on the series. *Paul Reunbens had already been performing his Pee Wee Herman character, but he wouldn't skyrocket to fame for a few more years. Pop-Culture References *When Mearth plays with his toy car, he pretends it's being driven by famous stunt-man Evel Knievel. *When Steve prepares to dunk his face in the punch bowl, Mork says, "I would not like to do Esther Williams impression." Williams was a competitive swimmer and actress noted for her water-ballet performances. *Mork mentions the film Heaven's Gate, which was a notorious box-office flop. Cast Starring *Robin Williams as Mork *Pam Dawber as Mindy McConnell *Conrad Janis as Fred McConnell *Jonathan Winters as Mearth *Elizabeth Kerr as Cora Hudson *Crissy Wilzak as Glenda Faye Comstock *Ralph James as Orson Guest stars/Recurring cast *Paul Reubens as Dickie Nimitz *Robin Strand as Steve Sanders *Marilyn Kagan as Althea *Laura Carlson as The Messenger External links * Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes